Hex Argos: The Story of Midnight Blossom
by 2Nerdzz
Summary: Long before Midnight Blossom was created a young boy struggled with his life on the street. That was until a certain team of Fairy Tail wizards found him and helped lead him to his golden flame. **This is a Prequel To Lairs Suck****Rated T For Cursing And Violence**


**This is a Prequel to Liars Suck, I suggest reading that before reading this to get the full** **experience. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

As I drew my last breath, I thought about my life, and all the thing's I've done. Though at first it was a rough life, it turned out to be a great one. One that I would never give up.

 **Many Years Ago**

Alone I traveled through the back alleyways of the city. Rain was still pounding onto the road. My clothes were soaked, and I was shivering to the bone. My stomach growled as I leaned against the brick wall of an old apartment building.

I clenched my fist and lightly hit the wall. No one was out that night due to the rain, or at least that's what I thought until I saw a woman wearing a black dress walking down the alley I was in. Her strangely pink hair stood out in the dimly lit alley.

I pushed myself off the wall and swiftly walked towards the woman and pushed her into the wall, a soft gasp escaped her lips. I placed my hand close to her throat and felt my magic do its work. A burst of dark red fire came from my hand and formed a small knife in my hand.

"I don't want to hurt you, I just need some money," I said sternly in my small voice. Instead of the woman hurrying to reach her wallet like most did, she just smirked at me.

"Child, you have no idea how long we've looked for you," she replied as her eyes flicked up to look at something beyond me. The hairs on my neck stood up as a man's hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"I thought we were looking for someone older," the man said, his black eyes looking directly into mine. My knife made of fire disappeared, and darkness filled the alley. I was able to hear two more men walking over the roar of the rain. A quick flash of lightning revealed a man with slicked back brown hair with a black leather jacket and a shorter man with a rectangular jaw and brown hair that went midway down his face who wore a simple shirt and jeans.

Feeling my fear setting in I tapped my foot onto the ground resulting and a wall of red fire to surround me. The man who grabbed me quickly let go and took several steps back, giving me the chance to run.

As I ran through the alley I easily heard them running behind me. "Don't hurt the boy, we need to take him in unharmed," one of them yelled as my breath began to become rigid. I turned the corner to run towards the park only to be knocked back by a man who was walking by.

"You okay kid," the man asked helping me to my feet against my will. The people who were chasing me finally caught up and slowed down. The man looked up at the people behind me and gave them a smile. "I thought you guys were trying to find the criminal," the man said with a soft smile. His white hair and long eyebrows stuck out more than the woman with pink hair.

"Why do you think we were running," the man with a rectangular jaw retorted, resulting in the white haired man to laugh. I would have ran but the white haired man still had a firm hold on my arm from helping me up.

"Are you sure it's this kid though I mean, he doesn't seem like," his voice trailed off as if not wanting to finish the sentence he started. I felt my warm magic burn in my chest as I went through the options I had. "Hmm," the white haired man said looking down towards me. "I see," he added as I felt my chest begin to burn hotter and hotter.

"Where's Makarov I thought he was with you," the woman asked looking down towards me.

"Right here Porlyusica," the man named Makarov answered walking towards us, he was as tall as me, and had spiky blond hair. "So this is the so called Fire Demon," Makarov added with a snicker.

"Don't call me that," I growled as heat began to radiate off of my clenched fists, small sparks flying off of my hands.

"Seems like you hit a sensitive spot Makarov," the man with slicked back hair said softly. Makarov nodded his head slightly but then revealed a wide smile. I wanted to use my magic to get away but something kept me there.

"Is it just me or does it seem wrong to take this kid in," the man with white hair asked his friends as he slightly loosened his grip on me.

"Well he has stolen from a lot of people," the woman whose name was Porlyusica said.

"But he's a kid, who doesn't seem like has a home," Makarov replied his eyes staring into mine.

"And he's a mage with a very rare type of magic," the man with white hair added.

"Are you saying we should take him back to the guild," the man with the rectangular jaw inquired.

"Well where else is he suppose to go," Makarov said lifting his hands up.

"But what about the job," the man with slicked back hair asked in a loud way.

"We can take another one, it's not like this one was going to pay that well in the first place," the man with white hair said softly.

"Why would you want me, no one has ever wanted me before," I spat in anger. No one answered me, but they looked at one another and nodded slightly.

"What you just said boy is reason enough not to turn you in," the white haired man said softly looking at me. "You need a home and a place to learn, and the street isn't that sort of place," he added, a soft smile appearing on his face.

I felt my anger melt away at his words. "Yea and Fairy Tail would be a good place for you to call home," Makarov said with a smile as he looked towards me. I had heard of Fairy Tail before, they were known for destroying multiple towns when on a single job.

"Home," I said softly, not once in my life did I have a place to call home.

"Well, what do you say, uh," the white haired man said, pausing for a moment as if wanting to learn my name.

"Hex, Hex Argos," I answered quickly and nodded my answer to be taken to Fairy Tail.

"Great, we should probably tell the mayor you won't be a problem anymore, then head on back to Magnolia," Makarov said with a smile.

"Yes, but there's a chance Hex will still get arrested. We should have someone take him back to Magnolia, and break it to the Mayor once he is safe," the man with white hair said.

"Suppose you're right Rob, they won't be too happy to see the infamous fire thief get off scott free," Makarov said with a finger on his chin. "Alright, Rob you and Bob take Hex back to Magnolia, Porlyusica, Yajima, Goldmine and I will tell the Mayor tomorrow. If you guys catch the last train tonight you should make it back before dawn," Makarov said smiling.

"Sounds good," the well dressed black haired man said. "Let's get going," he added with a soft mile as he led me away, the white haired man who I assume was Rob followed not far behind.

Only an hour later the three of us were on a train towards Magnolia, Bob and Rob were chatting about how the guild master would react to me asking to join the guild. I however watched the town I called lived in get farther and farther away from me. The life of crime, getting farther and farther away from me.

"Hex," Rob said softly waking me from my sleep. "We're here," I blinked my eyes open to see Rob smiling softly towards me. "Come on," Rob said softly pulling me to my feet. Once we got off the train I was in shock of just how lively Magnolia was.

"Come on Hex, the guild is this way," Bob said with a smile as he and Rob started down the road. After gawking for a moment I jogged to catch up to them.

"Magnolia is so," my voice trailed off I as found no words to match what I was feeling.

"Did the same thing to me when I first came here," Rob said softly with a smile. After a few minutes of walking we arrived at a decent sized building with a symbol on the front and large letters that read Fairy Tail.

"Well, this is it," Rob said with a laugh. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"This is your guild," I asked in amazement, even though I never saw a mages guild before I certainly didn't picture it to look like this.

"Yep, it's a bit to take in at first I know," Bob said softly.

"Come on," Rob said smiling as he approached the door. Hesitantly I followed him into the guild the was Fairy Tail. I was greeted with loud laughter, and happiness. I couldn't help but let a smile appear on my face.

"Makarov should be back in a few hours until then we should talk to Master Precht about you joining the guild," Rob added leading me through the guild hall to the office of the Master of the guild Precht. Rob knocked on the door only to get a "Come in," as a response.

"Ah, Rob, Bob, I see you're job was successful," a man said sitting behind a desk in the office.

"You could say that, the kid, Hex, was the target of our last job. We thought it would do him some good for him to join the guild."

"Does he have any magic," the man asked.

"Yes, it looks an awful lot like Fire Make, but I could be wrong," Bob spoke up.

"It's Fire Make," I answered with a nod.

"Can you show it to me Hex," the man asked a soft smile on his face. I nodded and placed my hand out in front of me and created a fiery staff. "Interesting. Does he have any family, we can't just have a kid join the guild."

"I don't have any family, I'm alone," I said softly, sadness entered the man's eyes as he peered onto me.

"I see, well, I would be happy to accept you into Fairy Tail."

"Really, you want me," I gasped in shock as the old man that was the master of Fairy Tail smiled towards me.

"Hex, um," the master started realizing he didn't know my last name.

"Argos."

"Hex Argos, I hereby announce you to be a Fairy Tail Wizard," the master said with a smile. A few moments later he pulled out a large rubber stamp and placed it on the desk in front of him. "Now, being a part of Fairy Tail means you need to have our symbol somewhere on you, you can choose the color and where it is."

"Uh, could I get a light red, on my arm," I asked motioning for my bicep, the master smiled and nodded as he pressed the rubber stamp onto my arm, leaving a light red symbol that was on the front of the guild hall. I couldn't help but smile, and feel all around happy. I finally had a home.

Several hours later Makarov along with Porlyusica, Yajima, and Goldmine returned to the guild. That night was spent celebrating my joining the guild. There was a lot of drinking, and laughing, and happiness. Something I never experienced in my young life, yet there I was, drinking with them, laughing with them, being happy with them. For the first time in my life I felt like I actually had a home, and a family.

During that time I was the youngest person in the guild, at 8 years old. But everyone treated me the same as they would treat everyone else. They respected me, as I respected them, they teased me, as I teased them. I truly felt like I finally belonged.

 **Several Months After Joining Fairy Tail**

"Ugg, why do I have to train Makarov," I groaned as Rob and I stood there facing each other.

"Because you need to learn how to use your magic," Makarov shouted back. "Just because you can control it doesn't mean you know how to use it."

Makarov was finally successful at tricking me into training with the team, which really was just training me since I was the youngest person on the team. I let out several grumbled words and waited for Rob to attack me, like he usually would when we trained.

"Hex, I want you to create an object that won't hurt Rob," Makarov said. My eyes opened in shock.

"You want me to what," I shouted.

"Make something out of fire that won't hurt Rob," Makarov shouted back.

"I can't make anything but weapons," I shouted back.

"Please, we've done our research. Fire Make users can create whatever they wish," Rob said with a smile. "The fact you can only make weapons show that you can control you magic, but your instincts dictate what you can create," Rob added. "These exercises are to teach you how to use you magic in different way."

"But how the hell am I suppose to do that," I growled in anger.

"Picture what you want to make, and make it out of fire," Makarov shouted in an annoyed voice. I muttered some more words and placed my hands together and pictured a cage around Rob. I felt my magic begin to fill me, and when I felt ready to release it I snapped my eyes open.

At first I thought it was going to work when the top of the cage started to form but when a piece of the flames touched Rob and he let out a hiss of pain I knew I failed. "Again," Makarov ordered.

For what seemed like months we trained my ability to create whatever I wished, and each time I failed, but slowly I got closer and closer to creating what I wanted perfectly. "Again," Makarov said when I once again failed my attempt to create something that wasn't harmful to Rob. At this point I no longer needed to focus on what I wanted to create I just knew what I wanted and it would start forming. The only trouble I was having was making it the size I needed it to be.

I took a deep breath and started to create the cage I needed to trap Rob. The top piece formed quickly like it always did at this point as did the bars that were to hold him in place. When the bars got closer to the ground I realized that it hadn't touch Rob yet. And once the bars hit the ground I could hear Rob clapping, a smile on his face.

I couldn't help but smile and let out a tired breath. "Now, try creating something else," Makarov asked, his normal smile appearing on his face. I thought of the Fairy Tail insignia and let my fire flicker until it formed into the symbol in my hand. "Something else."

I repeatedly tried and succeeded at creating different types of fire weapons, and walls, and other things that before I was never able to do. "You have now learned how to use your magic," Rob said patting me on the back.

"Does that mean I can finally go on a job with you guys," I asked a smile on my face. Makarov and Rob exchanged a look before giving a slight nod. Since I joined the guild their team has been giving me a portion of their money so then I could settle in and adjust to my new life of being a guild wizard.

Shortly after I started getting adjusted they said that once I learned how to use my magic appropriately they would take me on jobs with them so then I could start making my own money. And now that I could control it and do what I wanted with my magic I could finally start making my own money.

That next day I went with Makarov's team to do a job. It was simple, most likely to help me learn how to do jobs and such, but to my surprise they let me do most of the fighting, and talking, and let me take the entire reward money even though they just invited me to come with them.

From that point on I was a part of Team Makarov, and once I was financially on my feet from the jobs they took me on we started to take harder jobs that only a few people could do. Over those years I became close to both Makarov and Rob, who I pictured as my father figures and the people who gave me a home since they suggested my joining the guild.

By the time I was thirty Makarov had become the guildmaster of Fairy Tail and our team broke apart. Bob, and Goldmine went off to start their own guilds Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus. Porlyusica who was never very social in the first place moved out into the forest near Magnolia and basically became Fairy Tail's own personal doctor. Yajima joined the magic council and helped Fairy Tail out of trouble when we destroyed a town or two when on a job.

Rob and I were really the only people left from the team that would regularly go on jobs together. My fire that was once deep blood red had become a hopeful gold over my time at Fairy Tail. Makarov said that was because I had finally found the light at the end of the dark cave.

I used my hope filled flames to help people in need much like Makarov and Rob had when they first found me. But when Rob disappeared my hope diminished along with him. The search that lasted for months and turned up nothing, the days of seeing my old friends cry out of sadness, even Makarov who had always seemed optimistic about life wasn't.

All of it had diminished the hope that was once my fire, although it stay it's bright hopeful gold as if it was telling me to still have hope. But even when I left, there was no sign of Rob.

"Makarov," I said walking into the guild master's office.

"Hex, are you taking a job," Makarov asked softly, knowing that the only reason I went on job after job was to keep the thought of Rob's disappearance out of my mind. I nodded, and handed him the job request.

"You're going to have to move on one day you know," Makarov said softly. I remained silent knowing that if I said anything we would only get into another argument which seemed to happen every time we spoke at this point. "He would want you to move on."

Makarov handed the paper back to me and silently I left the office. Without wasting anytime I got onto the train and headed towards the town where the job was sent from. The job itself didn't appear hard, defeat a demon that has been terrorizing one of the female citizens.

When I reached the city I was briefed by the mayor who just so happened to be the woman who was being targeted's father. I was quickly introduced to Juliet who was possibly the most beautiful person I had ever met.

In order to protect her the mayor had assigned me to stay with her at all times, to ensure the demon would not attack her. At first I was against the thought of me being with a strange woman's house, but slowly began to agree when I heard all of the awful things that had happened to Juliet. According to her she had nightmares of this demon stalking her, attacking her, and torturing her.

Once the briefing was over Juliet took me to her house, which was a small apartment. "I'll sleep on the couch," Juliet said as soon as I set my bags down. Her voice was soft and gentle, making it hard to tell why someone like this demon would want to target her. Her straight blonde hair was up in a tight pony tail, her soft green eyes gazing into mine.

"No, I'll sleep on the couch, you don't have to sacrifice anything for my comfort," I said with a smile as I sat on the bed. With that we lived together with me sleeping on the couch for months, with no sign of the demon. Every once in a while Juliet would attempt to say the demon must have moved on when seeing a big strong wizard like me. But I knew better than that, the demon was most likely watching me as well as her, seeing if I could defeat it or not.

Over time me and Juliet drew closer to one another. But as soon as we started to acknowledge our feelings the demon started attacking Juliet's dreams again. Each night I was awoken by her fear filled screams, in which only I was able to calm her down by waking her, and telling her I wouldn't let the demon hurt her. And every time she would respond "It's not my safety that I fear for, it says it wants to kill you."

At one point it must have been to much for her, because she ran away in the night, in hope that if she got away from me she would save me. When I awoke and saw she was gone I immediately felt the demon's life force. Following that life force I arrived at the darkest cave I've ever seen. Inside I was able to hear Juliet's muffled cries.

"Juliet," I called out hoping to get an answer, only to hear a deep growl in return.

With that I ran into the cave, my heart skipping every other beat. When I reached the large opening in the center of the cave I saw Juliet beaten and bruised, and a dark figure standing before her.

"Seems like we have company," the figure said looking towards me with deep red eyes. "Is this your boyfriend Juliet. Wow you sure know how to pick them," the voice added, a slurping sound was easily heard throughout the cavern.

"Hex, please," Juliet pleaded softly. "Go, run, it will kill you too." Her voice was too soft, her body too weak, to be as demanding as she usually was when it came to me.

"I won't let it hurt you," I said, my body erupting in golden flames that lit up the entire cave. At first the demon shrank back in pain, only to slowly come closer to me.

"Those flames, are so, weak for something golden," the dark voice said with a laugh. I then felt a hard force hit me in the ribs sending me sideways. Slowly I got back to my feet, only to be hit down harder than before.

"If you want to keep you life stay down mage," the voice growled.

"Ne-Never," I grunted, returning to my feet. I created a golden fire sword in my hand, and prepared to attack. After a moment I launched off my feet and swung the fiery sword several times hoping that one of the attacks would land a hit.

"Stupid mage," the dark voice growl, dodging each one of my attacks before again hitting me into a wall. "Looks like you would rather die with her than live on," the voice said with a hint of happiness. "You both would make good meals, after all, finding someone as pure, and good as you two are hard to find," another slurping sound was heard throughout the cavern.

The dark figure approached me, and lifted me by the throat. I had no strength left to fight, to defend. But Juliet had finally found her's, she got to her feet and stumble towards us. In one swift motion she managed to throw the demon that had dodged all my attack off of me.

"I won't let you hurt Hex," she growled, small flickers of fire appearing in her hand. I dropped to the ground, unable to move from lack of strength. The dark being laughed, and revealed a toothy grin.

"You're going to fight until the end huh," the voice said. "That'll make killing you all the sweeter."

Then in a rigid strike the demon attacked, making Juliet fall to the ground, blood clearly covering her front. I felt tears begin to form in my eyes as I watched Juliet reach out towards me.

"Hex," she said softly and our hands met. "I did this because... I love you," tears began to track down her face as well. The demon was letting out a throaty laugh, as I watch Juliet fall into the darkness that was death.

"I love you too," I said softly as the demon seemed to disappear.

"Seems like my work is done, you will die soon anyways, Hex Argos, then I'll come back and claim my prizes."

I wanted to die at that moment, I had lost all my hope, all my willingness to live. Juliet was the one thing I saw as my light leading me out of the darkness, but with her gone, I was stuck, alone in the dark. But I didn't die, one of the locals heard our cries and managed to rescue me.

I was blamed with Juliet's death. They said I was collaborating with that demon, that I tricked her into trusting me so then she would be tricked into getting herself killed. I didn't fight for my innocence, knowing that if I did they would just claim them to be lies.

I left that town with no more than I had came with, and a picture of Juliet and I. When I returned to the guild several days later everyone seemed happy to see me, but didn't bother me when they saw how I looked.

I quietly walked into Makarov's office, only to see him working on some papers from the new members. On the way back I had decided that I would leave Fairy Tail, and just roam. The once lively boy of the guild had lost his golden flame that showed people their way out of the darkness. "Hex, your back, we were so worried," Makarov said with a weak smile as his eyes met mine.

"I want to leave the guild," I said softly, looking towards the man who was starting to go gray with age.

"May I ask why," Makarov said with his smile disappearing.

"I just, I just need go on my own path," I answered looking away from the man who had shown me the original light of hope.

"I see, well if you are to leave Fairy Tail there are some rules you must know," Makarov started tears starting to form in his eyes. "You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others as long as you live. You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. And though our paths may have diverged you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live."

As Makarov finished saying the rules for what I must do after I leave the guild he started to cry. "I will miss you, Hex Argos," he said softly as my guild insignia started to disappear.

"As I you, Makarov Dreyar," I said leaving the office.

That day I left the one home I had ever known for something that I hadn't known for many years. A life that was filled with uncertainty and hopelessness. Little did I know that I would one day be filled with hope again.

 **20 Years Later**

"Lockmere, I'm hungry," a young boy said softly as he and his two friends walked by me. The clearly had no place to go, no home, no family.

"We all are Krell, I just- I can't bring myself to do that again," the boy named Lockmere said.

"Lockmere, we don't have any choice," the one girl said. "We have too."

"Fine," Lockmere grumbled. Several moments later, I heard a young woman scream for help. Quickly I ran to the sound to see the three children standing there, holding a woman to the wall.

"We just need some money, please," Lockmere said softly, clearly hurt he was doing this to someone.

"Someone Help," the woman screamed in fear as none of the children moved. For a second I saw my younger self standing there, holding the woman to the wall with a dagger made of fire.

"Hey," I said loudly so then the children could hear, they all looked at me, Lockmere who seemed to be the only one able to move, lifted his hands up. Vines wrapped around my feet, and the girl who was able to move again ran towards me and attempted to punch me in the face.

"Ecur, we don't need to hurt anyone," Lockmere called to the girl as she clsoed the distance between us.

Just as the girl named Ecur was about to hit me, I burned the vines off of my feet, and grabbed the small fist, stopping their attack.

"Go," I said towards the woman who was their victim. The woman quickly ran, stumbling into the walls as she left the alleyway.

"Don't hurt them," the young boy that I assumed was Krell said softly, tears appearing in his eyes. The children made no attempt to run, they clearly knew I was able to stop them if needed.

In each of their eyes I saw sadness and no light, as if they had no reason to live other than for each other, and that they had no hope for leaving this place. A small smile appeared on my face as I remembered my childhood on the streets. The way I was saved by Makarov and Rob.

"Are you kids hungry," I asked softly. They all nodded, and had a shimmer of hope in their eyes. "Come on, I'll buy you all dinner," I said with a nod of my head to lead them out of the dark alley and onto the bright city streets.

At first they seemed cautious but Krell stepped forward, and took my hand. "There's this really good food tent up the street," he said softly pulling me towards the light. I happily let the small child lead me through the streets, the other two not far behind.

"This is it," Krell said pointing towards the tent that had barely any people at it.

"Is this what you want." Krell nodded, and with his two friends, entered the tent. After a moment I joined them to see they had already ordered and were sipping on some milkshakes.

"You're really going to buy us dinner," Lockmere said shocked when I took a seat by Ecur.

"Why would I lie," I answered with a soft smile.

"Because a lot of people lie."

"I know that, which is why I don't."

"I should give this back then shouldn't I," Lockmere said with a sheepish grin as he handed me my wallet.

"You used your magic to get this out of my pocket when the girl tried to punch me," I asked with a slight look of shock on my face.

"Yes, and her name is Ecur," Lockmere said. "I'm Lockmere, and this is Krell."

"I'm Hex Argos," I answered with a soft smile. Shortly after their food came, which they all happily wolfed down.

"Why are you helping us," Ecur asked once the plates were taken away. I sat there for a moment and pondered what all made me want to help them.

"I see me when I was younger in all of you," I answered looking at the coffee I was drinking.

"How do you see your younger self in us," Krell asked.

"I lived on the streets, with no home, no family. I had to steal from people in order to survive. They called me the fire thief," I said softly recalling the name the town used on the job request that Makarov and Rob had taken when they found me.

"Sure you grew up on the streets," Ecur said mockingly.

"I can tell you the safest place to sleep on the streets, and the easiest way to convince people to give you money."

"Then you could just be a criminal."

"The city probably sees you as a criminal."

"Damn you."

"Aren't you young to be cursing."

"Aren't you old to be feeding a bunch of kids that you have no relation to." Lockmere and Krell let out a happy laugh as Ecur countered my argument.

"Fair enough," I said sipping from my coffee.

"Say Hex, is… Is it okay if we come with you," Krell said softly after several long moments of silence.

"Krell," Lockmere said lightly thumping the boy on the head.

"We don't even know this guy," Ecur added.

"You can come with me if you want, sometimes it's worth to take a chance if you have nothing to lose," I said softly. "It can lead to the greatest things."

That night the four of us left town, together, as semi family, like what Fairy Tail was.

"Hex, what kind of Magic do you use," Lockmere asked when we were well out of the city limits, wandering through a empty country field full of these buds of flowers.

"I use Fire Make," I answered. "What about you."

"I control vines, I don't know what it's called though," Lockmere answered softly.

"I use shadow magic," Ecur said looking up towards the moon.

"I use a bunch of different stuff," Krell said happily.

Something in me changed that moment. The darkness that I was living in for so long faded away with these kids. For the first time in a long time I smiled, and laughed. These kids instead of me leading them out of the dark, had led me out of the dark.

"You know what," I said looking up towards the full moon. "We could start a wizard's guild, we all are wizards and could make money from it," I said softly recalling how Fairy Tail was started by four people.

"That sounds like fun," Krell said jumping onto my shoulders causing me to go unsteady for a moment.

"And we could finally get off the streets," Lockmere added smiling as he walked with me and Krell.

"But what should it be called," I asked looking towards Ecur who was crouched on the ground.

"Midnight Blossom," Ecur said softly getting to her feet, in her hand, a small purple and blue flower. As if on cue the array of flowers surrounding us started to bloom, creating a beautiful array of colors in the field we stood in.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Lockmere said in awe. Krell who was still on my shoulders was speechless.

"I like it, Midnight Blossom."

 **Epilogue**

Ten years had passed since my death, although I'm sad I'm no longer with my family at Midnight Blossom, I am glad that everyone moved forward.

Lockmere and Ecur are the guild masters of Midnight Blossom which is growing by the day. The two not only make good masters, but a good couple as they have drawn closer to one another over the years.

Natsu and Lucy left Midnight Blossom and rejoined Fairy Tail. This wasn't surprising, Fairy Tail was their home, not Midnight Blossom. They had a little boy several years after my passing, name Igneel Dragneel. They made a very cute, destructive family.

Krell, did something I never thought he would do. He left Midnight Blossom the only place he had ever known to be home and started a new trend called Mage Mercenaries. Most Mage Mercs as they were called would go from guild to guild looking for work. Krell how ever only goes between Fairy Tail and Midnight Blossom.

They haven't forgotten me, but they certainly don't let my passing hold them back. They, much like I did when I was younger, lead people to their golden flame.

* * *

 **And that my friends is Hex's story.**

 **For those of you who didn't catch that demon who killed Juliet is suppose to be the same one that attacked Lucy, just throwing that out there if you didn't catch it.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I'll see you all next time.**

 **Nerdz out.**


End file.
